A Bed of Roses
by evafan24
Summary: After being forced to come to terms with her parent's conditions to return home, spoiled and childish Andrea will soon realize life isn't a bed of roses. DrewxOC
1. Prologue

**Evafan24**: Hey everyone, I've decided to post up a new story after thinking about my old Drew story. After coming up with a plot idea and mixing some new and old ideas together, I managed to create this. This story is still a work in progress so it might be updated at a slow pace. I know this first chapter is short, but this is only the prologue. Just let me know what you all think, I'd really appreciate hearing some feedback. ^^

* * *

><p><em>"Jolteon, finish him off with a Thunder Bolt!"<em>

_"Dodge it Houndoom!"_

_Time seemed to move in slow motion as the Jolteon charges up its body and releases its final lightning attack towards the Houndoom. Houndoom crouches on all four paws and jumps to try and evade it, but to no avail. The dark pokémon let out a howl of pain as the Thunder Bolt made contact with its body before Houndoom fell to the ground._

_"Houndoom is unable to battle. Jolteon wins, making Andrea our winner of Hoenn's Grand Festival!"_

_All was silent in the contest area until the crowd began to cheer for the said red headed Coordinator. She stood on the battle field with a blank face, but it was quickly replaced with a large smile. Her Jolteon began to run towards her to nuzzle her affectionately._

_"We did iiiiit!" Andrea cheers._

_Confetti began to flow down from the ceiling as the crowd went wild for Andrea, her bright blue eyes sparkling with delight._

_"Congratulations Andrea, you've earned it." Andrea turns around and feels her heart nearly jump out of her chest. "S-Steven…?"_

_The stone collector nods his head and smiles as he hands the trophy to her. "Now that you've won, I was wondering if you'd–"_

_"Yes… yes Steven?" Andrea urges on._

_"You… WAAAAKE UP!"_

Andrea is suddenly startled from her slumber, now holding a hand over her heart as she tries to calm herself down. She looks up to see that the culprit who woke her up was none other than her mother, standing in front of her bed with her hands on her hips. The look in her eyes could resemble an angry Ursaring.

"Mooom, do you have to be so loud? I was having such a good dream…" Andrea drawls, running a hand through her messy bed head.

"Yes, well it's time to stop dreaming and start living with the rest of us Andrea. Your breakfast is going to get cold. So you can either come downstairs in five minutes, or go hungry."

And with that, Andrea's mother left her room, leaving her to her thoughts.

If it was one thing Andrea knew, she'd take a plate full of Steven Stone over a plate of pancakes any day.

* * *

><p><strong>Evafan24<strong>: Yes, Andrea has a bit of a crush on Steven Stone. But he'll eventually have to make room for our favorite green haired Coordinator. So, until next time! And thanks for reading! *waves*


	2. Chapter 1

**Evafan24**: I was anxious to post up the first chapter, so here ya go! Let me know what you think, feedback is very much appreciated. ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. I simply own the original characters I've created for this story and the story idea. I might add in some stuff I've seen from the anime, but I'm not sure yet. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Lapras, use Sheer Cold!"<p>

Lapras's body begins to glow a light blue before it releases a wave of light blue energy, freezing its surroundings.

Vivian, the Pokémon contest announcer, stares with awe. "And Solidad's Lapras uses Sheer Cold, freezing the entire battle field. What an impressive display!" Vivian announces into her microphone.

Click.

Andrea shoves a forkful of pancakes into her mouth as she changes the channel. "Blah, blah, blaaaaah." she drawls with a mouth full of food.

'_I don't see what's so great about her.'_ She thought roll of her eyes. _'All she does is yell a command at her Pokémon and the crowd will eat it up like candy.'_

"Andrea, are you eating in the living room again? I told you not to have food in there!" she warns.

After swallowing her mouthful of pancakes, she grumbles under her breath before returning to the kitchen table. "Mom, it wasn't even my fault that time hot sauce spilled on the carpet floor! If Linoone hadn't—"

"If you didn't have food in the living room in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. The table in the dining room isn't there for nothing." Her mother interrupted.

'_This is YOUR fault.'_ Andrea shot a glare over towards the sleeping Linoone who was currently curled up in a ball on the floor. _'Hmph, don't think I'm not onto your little game… acting all innocent.'_

"Andrea, stop glaring at Linoone and finish eating your food."

'_One day I'll feed you to a Seviper when Mom's not looking.'_ She thought with a mischievous glint in her eyes before she continued to eat her food in silence.

"So where's Dad? Did he already leave for work?"

"Yup, you know how busy the Devon Corporation is."

"Well, that figures." Andrea huffs under her breath.

Andrea's father works as a scientist for the Devon Corporation in Rustboro City. Even though he had to work long hours and didn't come home very often, the job definitely has its perks; more specifically living perks that included big paychecks and a spacious house filled with materialistic gifts. From clothes to the latest gadget or doodad out there, the family was living quite comfortably. And Andrea was certainly enjoying every minute of it.

"So, do you have an idea for what you want to do for your thirteenth birthday this year?" her mother asks.

Andrea gives a shrug of her shoulders. "Not a clue."

"Well good, because your father and I have come up with an idea. We know we made you put off your journey after you graduated from the Pokémon Trainer School a few years ago, but we've decided that you're finally at the age where you're ready."

"Ready for what, what're you getting at?" she suddenly frowns, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Although Andrea had asked, she could tell where this conversation was going. And she was NOT looking forward to hearing her Mom's answer.

"Your father had a chance to talk with Professor Birch the other day and he agreed to stop by the house tomorrow to see if he can give you your first pokémon. It's a bit of an unorthodox way to start, but isn't that wonderful news? You'll finally get to make your dreams come true and become a Pokémon Trainer."

While her mother began reminiscing on her 'golden' days as a trainer, Andrea sat in her chair with a blank look on her face. The very thing she had hoped to avoid, was sitting right in front of her face.

"But Mom, I don't want to be a Pokémon Trainer."

Her mother had finally managed to snap out of her reverie. "And why is that?"

"No offense Mom, but I have NO interest in traveling all over the Hoenn region for a couple of badges." Andrea makes an x-shape with her arms. "Sure, I've had dreams about it when I was younger while I was going to the Trainer School, but that dream has set sailed. Besides, where's the trade off?"

"There's more to a Pokémon journey than collecting badges. You'll get a good experience from being out on your own and get a chance to meet new people and pokémon. That's the trade off, and you don't have to become a Pokémon Trainer and collect badges. There's always the option of becoming a Breeder or a Coordinator." She offers with a smile.

"No thanks," Andrea shook her head, folding her arms across her chest.

Sighing in aggravation, her mother stares down at her daughter expectantly. "And just what do you plan on doing with your life then? Lay around the house all day doing nothing, like the way you've been doing lately?"

"Not… exactly nothing, there's still stuff to do around the house. Like… cleaning or something." Andrea carelessly shrugs.

'_As if…'_ she thought, holding back the urge to laugh at the idea of picking up a broom.

"Andrea, sooner or later you'll have to wake up and realize life isn't a bed of roses. You can't expect to have this lifestyle forever."

"Why not, it's not like Dad plans on quitting his job at the Devon Corporation anytime soon." Andrea mumbles under her breath, albeit loud enough for her Mother to hear.

Her Mother shot a violent glare at her, before she slams a hand on the table which made Andrea visibly flinch.

"Because like it or not, there's a world outside these walls. More than you can imagine, which is why your father and I think you going on this trip would be a good idea."

"…So, it's not negotiable?"

Needless to say, Andrea had regretted the words she uttered after hearing what her Mom had to say about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Evafan24<strong>: Wow Andrea is a bit of a brat isn't she? Well, personally I'd say that's an understatement. At the same time, I find this type of personality a bit refreshing in a fanfic like this. Though, I digress, I'll be sure to post up the next chapter soon! ^.^


End file.
